Kingdom hearts: Fairytale Corner
by kairi-7717
Summary: The cast of Kingdom Hearts decide to host their own videos of our favorit fairytales. Current story narrated by Namine, Larxene. "Rapunzel."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts. Though who wouldn't want to own it XD**

As a warm fire glowed in the brick fireplace, a vintage red chair sat across from it. The only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Suddenly the sound of a door opens and closes following some footsteps. The person was wearing a red vintage robe with a dark maroon outlining the edges. Turning as if talking to an audience, was a boy with black, strange spikey hair as if he were from some anime, with yellow eyes. He sat in the chair, crossed his legs, and smiled. This boy was none other than Vanitas.

"Good evening." Vanitas started out putting on a British accent. "Due to the length of Kingdom Hearts 3 of it still being in the creative process, we characters have decided to do our own creative thinking and to pass the time, since Nomura is taking his ole little sweet time, We are making our own videos to put on YouTube. So we hope you enjoy these little versions of our own fairytales. I will be the host tonight telling my favorite story, Ven and the beanstalk."

Fancy music plays as the scene blurs and refocuses to an old peddler's house in the country, with only a cow, a boy, and an old lady.

"One day a boy named Ven was called by his old maid of a mother." Vanitas narrated.

"Watch who you are calling an old maid there buster." Snapped an angry Aqua. "Or I'll go blizziga all over you."

Vanitas smirked, "I would like to see you try. I warn you though, this is my story, and you play by my rules." Vanitas said seriously. "Can we continue now?" His left eye twitched a little bit from the annoyance of the blue haired chick.

Aqua cross her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yea whatever, let's get this over with."

Just then Ven came in to his mother panting from running from the stable. "What is it mother?" Ven stood there with his hands on his knees, stopped from breathing hard and stood up shaking his head. Looking over to Vanitas he scratched his head. "Do you know how weird it is to call your girlfriend your mother?"

Vanitas rubbed his temples, "And they wonder why I'm like this." He said under his breath. "Hey, when it's your turn, you can do whatever you want. Now get back to the story!"

Ven looked back to Aqua, "What's up his butt?"

Aqua shrugged, "Who knows, but he is always like this. Let's just continue." Ven nodded at her so she continued with her lines. "Please take this cow-"

Vanitas interrupted her, "Old hag voice please. You are playing an old hag." He said nonchalantly.

Aqua face redden from anger, "Ok, fine." She looked at Ven, took a deep breath to cool herself down, and started over using her _old hag _voice. "Please take this cow and sell it in town. When you've done that, buy some bread and we will have that for supper tonight and maybe have a pleasant last meal together."

Ven nodded, "Don't worry mom. I'll bring a whole meal home for you!"

"With that, the little too eager Ven took the cow from the stable and headed to town for their last hope at a meal of measly bread." Vanitas mocked.

As Ven walked the cow, the back half of the cow opened up to reveal a gasping Demyx gagging for air.

"Dude that's horrible! What in Kingdom Hearts did you eat?" demyx complained taking in the clean fresh air.

Just then a head popped out the front half to reveal Xibar laughing. "A bean burrito, hot and spicy style. A lovely aroma is it not?"

Ven palmed his face from the stupidity of the two. "Really guys? Get back in there. Were in the middle of filming." Ven pointed to Vanitas, who did not look pleased. "Plus you would have to deal with him."

Demyx looked scared seeing the annoyed Vanitas. He turned back to Ven, falling on his knees begging. "Please don't put me back in there with him. I would rather face the three headed ceribus then go in there with that awful smell. It's too much." Demyx was almost to the point of tears it was so bad.

Just then Xibar grabbed Demyx by the collar, "Wuss. It's only a little unpleasant air. Besides I'm not dealing with Vanitas. Get back in there."

Demyx's lip quivered as he reluctantly went back in the cow along with Xibar. "Ok were good Venny boy, continue." Xibar laughed as he heard Demyx gasping for air again.

Ven kicked where Xibar was. "Don't call me Venny boy." Ven picked up the rope and continued down the road.

"Finally, let's continue the story." Vanitas sighed under his breath, thankful that the idiocy was over for the time being. "So the lonely peddler boy, along with his _smelly _cow, came to a fork in the road with a man standing there."

Vanitas looked back and forth confused, "Wait…where's my beans man? I demand to know where Vexen is?" Vanitas was now standing from his chair, eyes blazing with anger.

Larxene leaned out from behind the camera, "Vexen apparently ate something bad, so the old man is now locked in his room sick. Don't worry thought, we found ourselves a replacement." A sly grin came across her face. "He will be here shortly. We're getting him dressed as we speak."

Just then the _bean man_ was pushed out on set stumbling from the force of the shove. He stood up slowly, grinning nervously, "Hey guys. Uh where do you want me to stand?"

Vanitas slapped his forehead, "Zack? You get Zack as the replacement? Are you serious?" Vanitus was not pleased at all.

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "Hey, it was either him or Merlin. Take your pick?"

"Ok, ok. Anyone but Merlin. He's too much of a coot for us to use him anyway." Vanitas waved his hand for them to continue.

Zack smiled, "Thank you Vanitas! Don't worry. I won't let you down!"

Vanitus waved his hand in the air, "Ya, ya whatever. Just get in your spot."

So once Zack went to stand by Ven. Vanitus sighed and then continued, "The man stepped in front of the poor boy and held out a small pouch to him."

"Young lad, I see you have a cow. Where might you be going?"

"Well, I was heading to town to sell our cow." Ven started to walk past Zack, but he quickly stepped back in front of him.

"You know in this pouch here, are some beans, magical beans."

"And why would I need some magical beans?"

"If you plant these beans tonight, tomorrow morning, it will grow into a bean stalk so tall, it will touch the sky!" Zack stretched out his arms to the sky emphasizing his point.

"And why would I want a bean stalk that high? I'd be sick of eating beans by the end of the week." Ven interjected

"Well…um…uh…" Zack looked puzzled, "What where my lines?"

Vanitus sighed heavily. Was he ever going to finish his story due to these incapable ingrates. The people he choose and ended up with were turning out to be a pain in his back side, but what do you expect. A man of his vision and brains, working with these worthless maggots, as he puts it, would give him trouble. "Zack, just look at the script." He watched as Zack fumbled around looking in his pockets not finding anything he was looking for. "Someone, just give him a script already." Vanitus was losing his patience…and fast.

"Here use mine." Ven took the script from his pants pocket and handed it to Zack. After studying it for a few moments, he said his thanks and handed it back. Ven rolled it up and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Are you ready now?" Vanitus was past hopeful and was now just wanting it to be over.

"Yep all good, let's do this!"

"Roll camera."

The camera reel clicked as it started up being the old model it was and they were now rolling. Zack cleared his throat. "This beanstalk reaches the clouds. Up in those clouds, lives a giant who has a goose that lays golden eggs and a special harp that sings. If you get those, you and your mother will never be hungry again. Plus you will be stinken filthy rich."

Ven looked doubtful, "Ya right. What would that cost me? All I have is this cow and that can't be really anything compared to some _magical_ beans.""

Zack smiled mischifully, "I'll give you the beans for your cow there."

"Really? Are you sure? Though mom wanted money not some beans." Ven contemplated what the man was saying, wondering if he should trust him or not.

"You get the goose with the golden eggs; you'll be set for life." Zack grabbed the rope that held the cow and shoved the beans in Ven's hand. "Trust me, you won't regret this."

Ven reluctantly took the beans and ran home, hoping his mother won't kill him for the trade he made.

Zack just laughed as he saw Ven fade into the valley trail. "What a sap. He fell for it! Now instead of one slave I have two!"

"Say what!" Demyx jumped out from the cow costume. "Slave?" Xibar rolled his eyes. "As if. There is no way that's going to happen."

Zack smiled evilly, "Take it up with Vanitus then."

Vanitus smiled, enjoying the new turn of events. "He's right. For now, until the play is over, both of you are his slaves."

Demyx held his head and fell to the ground. "NOOOOOO."

Xibar crossed his arms. "This bites."

"Come boys." Zack pulled on the rope pulling them along. "Time for some target practice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Ven got back to his house, his mother gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing back so soon?" It should have taken you at least two hours more."

Ven held out the pouch which made his mother gasp. "Ven how did you…where did you?" She took the pouch, opened it, and her grin disappeared, bringing disappointment to her face. "Ven what is this?"

"Beans, magical beans mother!" Ven hoped his mother would be happier or at least convince her.

"Ven how could you! What are we going to do with beans! I don't want beans to be my last meal!" She threw the beans out the window, disappointed in her son. "Go and get the cow back so we can have one last meal together." She pointed her finger to the door emphasizing her point.

"But mother. We could get a goose who lays golden eggs."

"Don't golden egg me." She interrupted. "I just want the cow back!" Anger now in her voice.

Ven dropped his head and looked to the floor. The anger from his mother was alone enough for him to give up and do what he was told. He slowly walked out the door, to the dusty path before him.

"And don't come back without that cow or the money." His mother yelled at him.

"Poor pathetic Ven. He thought that his mother would at least consider the magical beans, but it all blew up in his face." Vanitus said gleefully. A smile stretched across his face. "Now alone and sad, walking the dusty path. Not a soul in sight. Once he got to where he found the man, he was nowhere to be seen. After a few moments, he saw a rock and leaned back against it, sliding to the ground below, wallowing in his sorrow. Finally he decides he can't take it any longer, knowing he only has one meal left, the anger of his mother, nothing could help him now. He finds a rope, thr-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ven yelled, cutting Vanitus' ramble. "There is no way in Kingdom Hearts am I doing that! Get back to the story you morbid excuse for a half."

Vanitus shrugged. "Whatever, just thought I'd try and put a little drama into the story."

"Just wait till my turn." Ven whispered under his breath.

"So the poor pathetic soul decided he would go back home, hoping his apology would be good enough to let him come back home. When he got there everything was dark and quiet. His mother was asleep in bed." Vanitus paused "The loss of the cow was too much for her and she fell to her bed, crying in a soaked bed full of her tears. Ben quietly went to his room and fell asleep.

The lights fell and everything went dark. Vanitus stood from his chair, clapping his hands and yelled to his crew. "Ok people, time for some special effects. Where's the duck at?" Vanitus looked around seeing the duck flailing about mad at something.

"WAAAK. This is no use for my skills! I'm not doing it!" Crossing his arms, he sat on the floor, determined not to be moved.

"Donald Duck!" Came a stern female voice.

"Right on cue." Vanitus laughed evilly.

"WHAT? Why are you here?" Donald jumped from suprise. It was none other than Daisy, his sweet heart, but right now sweet was far from this little duck.

"I got a call saying you were helping make a movie and got all excited to see you. "Now she crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at the flabbergasted duck. "And here I am, disappointed in you Donald. Not wanting to help? You're just being lazy and selfish."

"But Daisy."

"Don't you but Daisy me. Now answer me. Are you going to help them or not?" daisy demanded

Donald sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll help." He turned his back to Daisy who now had a smile on her face.

"Oh Donald, thank you!" She wrapped her feathery wings around him hugging him tightly from behind. "Ooo. I can't wait to see you in action."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Better than seeing you in action." He mumbled under his breath. "What do you want me to do Vanitus?"

"Just stand over by the camera, wave that wand of yours, and make the beans grow." Vanitus waved his hand in the air as if he was talking to some commoner and he was some noble man from a kingdom.

"Oh really, is that all." Donald waddled to the camera held his wand high in the air and a zap of electricity flowed from the wand to the beans in the dirt.

The beans began to glow a golden color, spars surging from the beans. Vibration came from the beans shaking the dirt around it. Then from out of nowhere vines slowly crept up from what used to be the beans. Every which way, the vines twisted, but rose high. Then just how it started, it slowly came to a stop, just a few feet from the ceiling.

Donald grinned sheepishly, clapping his wings together. "There you go. A beanstalk for your story."

"It's ok. This will work." Vanitus said inspecting his new prop for the set. "Did we get that one camera?"

"Yep. Everything looks good." Larxene popped her head around the camera.

"Good. Alright people, next scene."

Everyone scrambled to get in place. The lights came on and now it was morning.

Vanitus cleared his throat, drank some lemon water, and motioned the camera to roll. "As the early morning sun rose over the hills, the light shone on Ven's mother who was still asleep in her bed.

Aqua's eyes fluttered open shielding her face from the sun. "Oh dear, its morning. I wonder if Ven came home last night?" Feeling bad about the night before, she slowly rose from her bed and walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen to check on her son.

When she walked past the kitchen window she noticed something green. When she turned to look she noticed the beanstalk and ran outside. "Oh my goodness, Ven was right. They were magic beans. This is amazing!"

Ven heard noises outside, guessing it was his mother checking for the cow, he walked outside and saw his mother. "I'm sorry mom I coul-"

"Oh honey!" Aqua rushed to Ven picking him up in a hug. "Oh you were right Ven. I should have listened to you. Look the beanstalk it grew."

Ven looked up and saw that his mother was right. It reached so high in the sky he couldn't see the end. "Wow it really worked."

"Of course it did. Now go up and bring me back that goose." Aqua set him down nudging him to start climbing the beanstalk. "But please be careful."

"Don't worry mom. I'll bring back that goose and we will be the richest people in the country."

"Hurry home, I'll be waiting." Aqua leaned down and kissed Ven on the forehead. Ven blushed pink from the kiss. Even though he was still acting there was no way he could still hide his emotions from anyone, not even her. "You're so cute."

Ven sheepishly smiled scratching his head "Thanks." He turned around and looked for a place to start climbing. Grabbing some of the vines and pulling himself up one of the vines broke and he fell to the floor landing on his butt. "Ouch, that hurt." He stood up rubbing his butt. "Is there any way I could get a stunt double or something?"

Vanitus looked thoughtful. "That's it!" He stood up excited "Someone bring me Roxas!"

Roxas was suddenly shoved on the set "Hey. What's the big idea?"

Vanitus smiled slyly. "Roxas will be your new stunt double."

Roxas looked up at the beanstalk. "But I hate heights. Please no."

Ven put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man. It's not that high."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say."

Ven went to go sit in a chair while he watched a scared Roxas trying to find his way up the stalk. There were a few times he almost lost his grip and fell but he quickly grabbed another vine and held on tight. As he reached the top, Vanitus clapped his hands cutting the scene. "Ok people time for the giant's castle. Hey Roxas you can come down now."

Roxas sighed in relief. "Finally."

"As Ven reached the top of the clouds and the end of the beanstalk he slowly put a foot on the cloud. Seeing how he could walk on it he began to walk noticing a castle in the distance. When he got closer to the castle he noticed something was different."

"This must be where the giant lives." He found a crack in the door and walked inside. Everything was like when he was in wonder land after he drank the potion to shrink him. He was a tiny mouse compared to the furniture. He looked around and saw a table. There on the table was a goose and a golden egg lying next to him. "That must be it."

He jumped on the chair and climbed up. Once he reached the top of the table he saw a harp. Just like a pirate ship it had a beautiful girl sculpted on the harp. He walked over to pick it up when her eyes opened and started to sing.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"The names Ven. I'm going to take you and the goose to my mother."

"That's not a good idea. The giant will get you." She was growing rather loudly

"Hey, shhh. You're going to let him know I'm here." Ven ran up putting his hand over her mouth."

"Hmmm mm hm." She struggled free away from him grip.

"I'll let you go if you quiet down."

She nodded and Ven slipped his hand away. "There now you're coming with me."

After picking her up he leaped over to the goose that was sound asleep. Quickly he tied a rope around the goose's neck and tugged on it waking up the bird. "You're coming with me."

The goose flapped violently honking loudly. "Hey you're going to make the giant come in here."

The harp popped out of his bag singing loudly again. "Here he comes, the giant is coming you must run!"

Ven pulled on the rope making the goose follow. He ran under the stove to hide and he heard footsteps approach.

"Fe, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of a key bearer." The giant roared. "I eat key bearers for breakfast."

Ven poked his head out to get a look at what he had to deal with. What he saw almost made him fall backwards. There stood a giant, so high he could not believe his mind. With the giants long silver hair he swiped it out of his face so he could see. Once he noticed the goose and harp were gone, he roared in anger. "Where are you key bearer? I want my harp and goose back."

"Ven thought that he could take the chance and run for it. He ran with all his might running past the giant. Huffing and puffing he made it to the crack in the door before the giant saw him. The giant raced after Ven catching up like nothing. Ven reached the beanstalk sliding down."

Ven looked up and saw the giant climbing down. "I got to hurry."

"I'll get you! I want my things back then I'll have you for my breakfast and use you as a toothpick."

Ven reached the bottom, and started hatching away. With each hit the bean stalk shook and slowly leaned. Once he swung the last swing the beanstalk fell with the giant crashing down to the ground. Hitting his head the giant fell unconscious.

With a sigh Ven's mother came rushing out with a gasp. "What on earth happened here?"

Ven held out the goose and the harp. "Here mother, I got them for you and defeated the giant. Mom were rich."

Aqua squealed in delightment "Oh Ven, you're awesome."

Ven chuckled embarrassed. "It was nothing."

Vanitus looked at the camera once more outing on a nice smile. "And there you have it. The first installment of the Kingdom Hearts fairytales. Thanks to my creative genius, this story was a hit."

Riku then sat next to Vanitus sitting on the chairs arm. He crossed his arms as if displeased. "Oh please. You call that an ending? I barely got any camera time and the scenes with the giant were stupid to say the least and I was playing the giant!"

Vanitus shoved him off the arm, making Riku fall to the floor. "You just don't know a creative writer when you see one."

Riku popped his head up scoffing him. "Oh really then what do you call the ending."

Vanitus just smiled. "An ending that makes the viewer's mad, because they wanted something more."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're really an idiot."

Vanitus stood up from his chair and looked directly at Riku. "You wanna say that again?"

"I'd be glad to. You. An. Idiot."

Just then Vanitus leapt at Riku throwing a punch and summoning his Keyblade, swiping at Ri-

_BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP _

Ven then appeared on the camera. "Due to the behavior of some of our staff, I would like to thank you for tuning into our little video. Tune into us next time for a new story, that I will be hosting next time. Namine and the three organization guys. Till then see ya"

**Sorry about the ending of the story, I was in a hurry and came up with this. So hope you were not to disappointed **

**Vanitus: But they were supposed to be**

**Me:(Conked Vanitus in the head) as I was saying if you liked this story and would like to see more comment and I'll post Namine and the three organization guys. I'm in the process of the idea and will be writing it tomorrow. Thanks for reading and RXR let me know what you would like to see and star in these fairytales.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi had a little sora

Kairi had a little Sora

Whoose hair was spikey and brown

And everwhere that Kairi went that sora was sure to go

He followed her to school one day

Which was agianst the rules (all girls school hehe)

It made the girls squeel and giggle

To see a boy at school. 


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is another little funny one I thought up of till I complete my main one. Enjoy!**

**Sora: Kairi-7717 does not own kingdom hearts.**

**Me: It's a sad world I live in**

**Sora: (pats on back) Its ok, maybe one day you will.**

**Me: (sniffls) Thank you (I'm such a dork .)**

Hey diddle diddle,

The Sora and the Fiddle,

Roxas jumped over the moon,

Axel laughed to see such sport,

And Kairi ran away with Riku.

**Riku: Wait what? **

**Kairi: Really? Where did we go?**

**Riku: How should I know? **

**Me: Venice, Italy. Its so romantic.**

**Kairi: I agree. **

**Riku: (Palms face) Girls…**

**Ok, ok wnough with the little stuff. I was working on a chapter for one of my other stories, but now that is up I'll start writing Namine and the three organization now. Should be funny so stayed tuned soon. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Well here it is! After a cute few nursery rhymes we have our story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be **_**in**_** Kingdom Hearts with my **_**own**_** Keyblade XD **

**Namine and the three organization guys.**

"Sora! Sora where are you?" Ven was running around the set, looking which way and that. He was getting annoyed that his main character was missing. He had been planning this even before Vanitas wrote his skit. Now it was finally his turn and Sora was nowhere to be seen. "Please anyone has anyone seen Sora?" Ven walked past the janitors closet not giving a second glace, when he heard a snort. Stopping dead in his tracks, he slowly walked backwards, stopping right in front of the door. He stood there listening hoping to hear something that would give him hope to finding his lost character.

_SNORT_

There, he heard it again. He grabbed the door handle and whooped it open. All of his hopes fell crashing to the ground at the sight he saw. "Sora, what in the world are you doing in here?"

Sora was hunch in a corner, knees drawn to his chest; Kleenex's thrown everywhere, not to mention Sora was blubbering up a storm.

"Sh-sh-she left…me." Sora blew into the Kleenex sounding like a fog horn.

Ven stood there clueless. One, from the sight of Sora, and two, he had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh? Who left you?"

""Who do you think! She's…she's…" Sora sniffed in a long and hard "With…Riku."

Ven scratched his head. "Are you sure about that? You don't think it could be some misunderstanding?" Ven couldn't believe that Kairi would run off with another guy.

"I overheard them (sniff) talking about Venice. (sniff) Then like out of nowhere, they were whisked away…" Sora voice rose in pitch saying his last line.

Ven looked doubtful that Sora would be able to go act, let alone leave his spot. The guy was practically-

"KAIRI! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Sora wailed, shaking his head.

Ven grabbed the door and slammed it shut. So much for Sora. _Great now who do I get to play…_

Ven noticed Zexion walk by, a smile creped across his face. _Perfect._

"KAIRI!" came another muffled cry behind the door.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Sora!" and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok people places, were rolling in three." Ven checked the last minute preparations when an angry Zexion came charging forward.

"Ven, might I have a word with you." Zexion was almost seething, but trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"Ya, what is it Zexion." He looked at his watch. "Were starting in two minutes."

"I have a problem with my part. I'm refusing to do it." Zexion shoved the script back to Ven, holding it out for him to take.

Ven shook his head. "No can do. You're our replacement for Sora, you said so yourself, in the beginning you wanted to help. So this is how you're going to help." Ven looked at his watch again. "Get in place, were starting in a minute."

"I refuse. This part is far beyond-"

Ven started to push Zexion out of the way of the camera. "I said no! Now go get in place before I get angry."

Larxene turned the camera on. "Were ready in 30 seconds. Oh and Zexion. Don't be such a baby about it. Just go and make everyone happy. Ok?" she waved him off the stage. "Ready."

Zexion peered through his bangs covering his right eye. He finally sighed and gave up accepting the inedible. He was stuck, no thanks to the key blade master. He was going to pay dearly for this.

Ven started walking next to some trees stopping in-between a cluster with a small cottage down the hill in view. "Hello everyone. Here we tell our favorite fairytale story and I am happy to say that I, Ventus am privileged to share my favorite story, Namine and the three organization guys. As you noticed it should be bears, but to keep things safe, we decided to use our own people for the story. So, shall we begin?" Ven grinned sheepishly the audience had no idea what was coming. "Once upon a time there lived an organization group. They felt it necessary to start their own group of fan boys over the Kingdom Heart girls."

Off stage Axel palmed his face. "Is this seriously happening. This wasn't even in the script."

Siax with arms crossed, showed no emotion, he just stood there watching the whole thing. "Since the key bearer is unable to perform, Ven had to rewrite some things at the last minute."

"It's all Sora's fault. Him and that stupid crush of his." Axel huffed.

"You better listen; otherwise you may miss your cue." Siax stated, staring straight ahead.

"So one day at the cottage, Axel was making breakfast for all of them, dishes made, all sitting at the table."

Axel grumbled before the camera turned to him, along with Xenmas and Zexion. "So…" Axel staled not wanting to say his next lines. "I heard that Kairi, Aqua, and Xion will be signing autographs in the city today."

Zexion didn't do anything. He just sat there arms crossed looking gloomy. He lifted his head up, his bangs sliding across his face. "Oh, well we should go." Zexion sounded so unenthused. Taking a bite from his oatmeal he dropped the spoon to the table. Zexion glared at Axel. "How dare you serve me hot oatmeal? I almost damaged my sensitive taste buds thanks to you."

Axel kicked his feet to the table and leaned back in his chair, arms supporting his head. "Glad to know the oatmeal is too hot to eat. You make a good taste tester." A smirk shone on his annoying face.

Xehnort stood from his side of the table, holding out and arm between the two. He spoke in a calm relaxed voice. "Now boys, how about we stop this banter and head to town for the signing. By the time we get back, it should be cool enough to eat." _I shall destroy the person who wrote me for this play._

Zexion sulked back into his seat having his bangs hid his face. "Fine, I shall comply with your wishes. Let's just get this done and over with." _I'm going to kill Ven when this is done._

Axel dropped his feet back on the floor to stand up. "Sounds good to me. I always love checking Xion out." _Sora you will pay for this…though getting it on with Xion may not be that bad. She is hot after all._

"So the three, or should I say the emo, the chick, and the pervert left the house together to the city."

Zexion's eye twitched "_Emo?"_

Xehnort crossed his arms "Chick?"

Axel threw his hands up in defense "Pervert? Me?"

All together they spoke in unison "You're going to pay for this."

Ven paid no attention to them. He was having too much fun with his story to let it bother him. He was kinda glad that Kairi had dumped poor Sora for Riku. "After a while a lone girl came trotting along the dirt path that led to the cottage. When she came across it she stopped admiring the structure of the cute building."

Namine cooed at the sight of the cottage, looking this way and that. There was so much that caught her attention she had no idea where to start. She walked up to the door which was propped open a few inches. She stuck her head in to see who would live in such a cute house. She expected it to be dwarfs or something cute like that. She almost forgot that she was lost.

"Hello. Is there anyone here?" It was dark and quiet inside. She stepped in a little farther opening the door wide enough for her to enter. "Hi, I'm Namine. I kinda got switched around and can't find my way."

She stopped at what looked like the kitchen. She had been lost for only a few hours and yet she was hungry beyond all reason. She noticed there were three bowls sitting on the table.

"It's a shame that this food is going to waste. Maybe I should…make good use of it and eat it." She could hear her stomach grumble.

She sat down at the closest spot. It was a red bowl with orange flames on the side. "Hmm. Must like flames." She grabbed the spoon dipped it in the oatmeal and took a bite. It took a second to register but once the spoon left her mouth, her mouth was on fire. She spit it out as quick as she could, spitting out oatmeal all over the table. _Oops._ She went to the next bowl, noticing that it had flowers all around the edges. Some daisy's some roses, and some cherry blossoms.

"She must really like flowers."

She felt the bowl this time, it felt cool to the touch. She placed her hand over the bowl close to the oatmeal. _It feels cool._

She grabbed the spoon next to her and took another bite. This time she about gaged.

"This is _way_ too cold. How can a person eat that?"

She went to the final bowl. It was blue with brown bears all over the outside. Her stomach grumbled louder this time, ordering her to shove some food down her throat so she could eat. She grabbed the spoon and shoved a mouth full of oatmeal. She was tired of testing it, even if it was only once.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

She devoured the whole bowl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the city Axel, Xehnort and Zexion were in line to get their autographs with the three girls. Axel sprayed his mouth with breath freshener, Xehnort was ogling over a magazine that read_ 'Scandal uncovered. Kairi has dumped Sora for…Riku?' _Zexion hid himself in his hood, trying to forget where he was, or who he was with. Mainly who he was with.

"Let's see here." Axel stroked his chin "Maybe…you make me feel like a somebody. Na, that's no good. WI would be a nobody without you. No, that won't work either. Oh I know. Even if Namine messed with my memories I would never forget you."

Zexion just stared at Axel through his hood. Dumbfounded that Axel would actual; y tries those horrendous pickup lines. "Why did I even agree to this little shara? I am far too intelligent for this. I feel as if my intellect is being drained by your fascination with girls and your, dare I say this, your reading a magazine meant for girls. Not some master mind plotting evil or rule the world. Look at you both. You're taking this much too seriously."

Zexion was ignored by the two. Axel was busy practicing pick up line while Xehnort was busy talking to himself about the scandal.

_Scandal uncovered. Kairi and Riku were caught in Venice Italy last night riding on a gondola. Reports say that the two have been secretly seeing each other since the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. The both of them are said to be hitched by the end of the week. There is no sign of Sora anywhere. Rumors say he has dug himself a hole and buried himself in his grief._

"Kairi is getting married? And better yet to Riku?" Xemnas clasped his hands together holding the magazine in his arm. "This could work out to my advantage later. I could use this to finally destroy the Keyblade Master."

Axel perked up his ears when he heard the man in charge yell "Next in line. Two minutes max."

"Oh ya. Xion here I come baby."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hm, that oatmeal was good. Now what is there to do in this house?"

She looked over her shoulder and noticed the living room with a _huge_ screen TV. She hopped from the chair at the table and walked for the couch. Looking for the remote she found it on an end table next to the recliner.

"There you are. Time for some soap operas." Her face gleamed. Not having a TV took its toll on you when you love watching soaps.

She sat in the recliner set her feet up and switched through the channels until she finally found the soaps channel.

"Perfect."

She sat back and wriggled, trying to get comfy. She wriggled, and wriggled, and wriggled. Until she finally had enough.

"Ugh this chair is way too hard."

She hopped off and lay on the couch, but once she got there her whole being sunk into the couch, nearly disappearing into it. She grabbed hold of the side and pulled herself out. She wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Phew, I thought I was going to be stuck."

She finally sat in a smaller chair; it was also blue and had a brown bear picture on it. She sat down almost dozing off to sleep.

"Now that's more like it. Now this is a chair."

She slapped herself awake as her hour long show had just started. 'All my heartless.' After a few moments she heard something that startled her.

CRACK

The chair suddenly broke right under her, making her fall to the ground.

"Oops."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The doorbell that hung over the frame jingled as the guys walked out of the signing session. Xemnas with a new agenda of killing Sora, Axel with a big fat red mark across his cheek, and Zexion with a small smirk across his face.

"Ow that really hurt. She didn't have to hit me so hard." Axel was rubbing the sore part of his cheek with his hand.

Zexion crossed his arms in amusement. "Serves you right for trying a pick up line like that on her. She is not one to be reckoned with."

"What? All I said was 'You can be _my_ final fantasy.' What's wrong with that?"

"Everything on so many levels. If only you knew the proper way to attract a girl's attention."

"Well if you think you're so great at it, tell me."

"I shall award you with my knowledge if we could start back for the cottage."

"Deal."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour passed by when Namine almost fell out of her chair. She was so relaxed it almost put her to sleep.

"I have to try and find a bed, I'm booshed."

She staggered up the stairs hoping to find the bedroom of someone. When she reached the top there was only one room, but it had three beds. She went for the closest, the one with flames for a comforter. She grabbed the covers and there herself under. She only stayed there for about a minute or so, it felt like she was sleeping on pure cement. She slowly crawled out, lifted the covered to discover that she was right. It was cement.

"Talk about a hard sleeper."

She jumped on to the next bed, one filled with pretty flower coverings. Namine scooted under the covers, laid their and relaxed. Suddenly she started to sink, just like on the couch. She had to get off before it swallowed her whole again. She managed to roll out, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ouch, that hurt."

She rubbed her side that hit the floor. The only bed that was left was the blue one with the brown bears for a blanket. Namine smiled and crawled in. So far, the third one was always the winner, so she expected that this time it would be the winner. She lay there, motionless, not wanting to move she was so relaxed, until she drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Xemnas came to the front of the cottage door he looked to Axel displeased. Didn't you close the door? It's wide open. Anyone could have come in here."

"Yes I closed the door. Gees what you take me for."

Xemnas pointed to the door. "Then why is it wide open? Do you know how much of an electricity bill we ranked up because of this?"

Axel walked right past him into the house waving him off. "Fine. I'll pay for that half of the bill this month. Got it memorized? I'll take care of it."

Zexion followed the two into the house hoping that he could get something to eat finally. They had been out of the house for nearly three hours and he was famished. He walked into the kitchen when he heard Xemnas yell.

"Who dares to eat my oatmeal?" He directed his yell at Axel. Who also was now at his bowl of food?

"Hey." He picked up his spoon that was lying on the table. "Who was eating my oatmeal?"

Zexion that it was probably a mouse or some rodent. They did leave their food out after all. When he got to his bowl he noticed something different than the others.  
>His was empty.<p>

"Great. I guess I must make something for myself then." He turned to the fridge when he heard Axel yell this time.

"Someone messed up my chair covers. Ok you two which one sat in my chair?" Axel came charging back in the kitchen with his chakras summoned.

Xemnas put his hand on Axel's arms lowering it. "Hold on. As you can see my couch has been indented. Someone else is here. Besides look at Zexion's chair."

Axel looked and almost died laughing. "Aw snap."

_Literally_

Zexion walked in and noticed his chair. His beloved chair that he was supposed to pretend and love was broken on the floor. The script told him he was supposed to cry. He hated to cry. It was beneath his character. "Great, there goes my chair. Now where am I supposed to sit?" Zexion rolled his eyes. _This is, how you should say, lame._

Xemnas marched up the stairs hoping to find the culprit still here. Axel followed right behind shoving his way past Xemnas on the stairs.

"Move over, whoever it is their mine."

Zexion followed once the both of them were at the top. "I'll be so glad when this is over."

Upon arrival of the bedroom, Axel was already hissing a fit.

"Look at my poor bed. All the lumps in the blankets. Now I have to make it all over again."

Xemnas was staring at his bed now. Examining it closely. "Yes, someone has been in my bed to."

_Looks like it's my turn. _Zexion pulled the covers off his bed revealing a blonde petite girl fast asleep. "I do believe I have found he culprit. She is asleep in my bed. Axel wakes her up, _nicely please._"

Axel sighed "You know you take the fun out of things."

Axel nudged Namine. When she didn't stir, he poked her in the arm repeatedly. "Hey. Wake up. Why are you in our house?"

Namine slowly stirred awake. When she opened her groggy eyes she saw three guys wearing black coats. She immediately screamed leaping out of her bed.

"AH! Someone please help me! RAPE!" She ran passed Axel, kneeing in the place most men never like to be kicked, and ran out the door.

"Gnnnnn. Ouch…that…hurt." Axel was draped over the floor clutching himself. Trying to not think about the pain.

Zexion smiled at the comedy. He guessed there was something's that he liked about this acting business. "You don't have much luck with women do you."

All you could hear Axel say was 'Hn.'

The camera slowly zoomed off of the fallen Axel and on to Ven.

"So the moral of this story is to never step foot into a stranger's house and Axel will never be able to charm the ladies."

"I'll…get you... for that." Axel groaned.

"Thank you to everyone one who enjoyed our story. We hoped you lik-"

Sora came running and nearly knocked Ven to the ground. He was still hung over the fact that Kairi left him for his best friend. "Ven. Have you seen her? Is she here?" Sora sobbed into his shirt. "Kairi!"

Ven pushed Sora off with annoyance. "Just get over it Sora you look like a complete fool."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Came a feminine voice.

Sora shot up his head. He knew he recognized that voice. When he turned around, there she was. The red head of his dreams. "K-k-Kairi!" Sora just about smothered her.

"Hey what's up with you?" Kairi was completely shocked and clueless as to what was happening.

Ven stepped in holding Sora still. "Well he apparently thought that you ran away with Riku and the two of you were going to be getting married."

"Say WHAT!" Kairi was shell shocked from Ven's statement. She looked Sora in the eyes, holding his cheeks and wiping away his tears. "Sora there is no way that I would run off with Riku and not you."

Sora sniffed "But you guys went to Venice together."

Kairi stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Only because the writer wanted to torture you for a bit. See. I'm back. Simple and clean is what you make me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." Kairi knelt down and hugged him. Sora grabbed on tight, still blubbering like an idiot.

Ven smiled into the camera. "There you have it. A perfect ending to a still ongoing story."

**N/A: well that was interesting. I seriously had no idea how that story would end up. I just write and my fingers take over XD (looks over at Riku) Hey what's your problem?**

**Riku: Never ever do that to me again.**

**Me: why not I thought it was fun?**

**Riku: (arms crossed) don't make me say it again.**

**Me: oh come on you thought it was funny to.**

**Riku: (death glare)**

**Me: wait and see you will have your turn (evil smile)**

**Riku: (summons way of Dawn or so he tried) Wha? A flower?**

**Me: Yep, I would prefer you hit me with that. I'm hoping I could use the smell as perfume.**

**Riku (face palms)**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Hope it's still up to par with my other one. **

**Also hope Zexion did you proud sonicdisney. So now I'm wondering which story should be next. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And a **


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK! Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait you had to deal with, but I assure you Im raring to be back writing for these stories. So without further ado. **

**Larxene…**

CRASH! BANG!

Kairi was taking a walk in the studios to pass some time before she had to be on set. She turned her head at the sound of the crash that came from behind stage. She was a little curious as to why someone was making so much noise, so she wandered over there, being careful not to get spotted.

BANG!

Kairi yelped. A table flew right in front of her. So much for being quiet.

"Whose there! Whoever it is. I suggest you leave before I wrangle your neck!" the female voice echoed in the empty studio.

Kairi knew who it was and it now made sense why there was so much noise. It was Larxene. "Hey." She poked her head around the corner, seeing the angry woman holding a chair above her head. Kairi sunk back a little not wanting to get hit by the chair, but decided to brave it and step out. "So, I take it you didn't like the news?"

Larxene's face went wild with furry. "Like it? LIKE IT! What do you think?" she threw the chair to the side with a loud thud along with the sound of a chair skidding across the floor.

Kairi now knew this was a bad idea. What was she thinking? "Uh, well. You hate it." She stated bluntly.

Larxene marched up to her staring her in the eyes. "Oh you bet I do. When I get my hands on whoever thought of this…_I'm going to kill them."_ Pure hate seemed to drip from her mouth.

Kairi tried to smile. "Well you never know, you just might like the part."

"Like the part? LIKE THE PART! I'm the stinking heroin of the story! How am I supposed to like the part!" Larxene threw her hands in the air. She then looked around and saw another table to tip over.

Kairi winced at the sound it made flipping over. "Well you never know till you try." She tried to encourage her.

Larxene was so outraged she marched back up to Kairi grabbing her by her close pulling her up close. "You want to say that again?"

Just then everyone started to fill the room getting ready for their next story to tell. Larxene let go of Kairi glaring at her. "You were saved this time. _Don't _expect me to do it again. I'll be in my dressing room." She turned around and basically stopped out of the studio.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief. She really thought she was going to get used as a punching bag.

"Hey Kai, what happened here?" came a familiar, calming voice.

Kairi turned to see Sora scratching his head. "I'll give you a hint. It's our new star."

Sora chuckled "And here I thought you might have done this. What a relief."

Kairi looked puzzled. "Sora, why would I do something like this?"

Sora quickly turned around to hide his face. "Uh, well. Nothing just a thought." He then started to run off.

Kairi just put her hands on her hips shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder about him."

"I wonder about him to? How did I get stuck to having a friend like him?" Riku appeared walking up behind Kairi.

She turned around shaking her head smiling. "Because you can act the same way sometimes."

"I beg to differ." Riku crossed his arms, eyeing her.

"Hm, let me think. Shall I remind you about the little cookie incident at my house at Valentine's Day." She eyed him back, hoping she could get the upper hand.

Riku put up his hands in defense. "Ok. Ok. Enough said. So you ready for your big break?"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm not sure. I've never played the villain before."

Riku patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

Kairi now crossed her arms eyeing him. "What you think of me as a villain?"

Riku just laughed. "No, I'm saying that because you're a great actress."

Kairi thanked him and ran off to her dressing room. She had to get ready and in costume. They started in thirty minutes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Namine set up her place in the velvet chair, sitting next to the warm fire. They handed her the book and she opened up to the right page…even though it was blank and only the people on the set knew that, but it added an effect.

Namine cleared her throat and the camera started to roll. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome back to fairytale corner. We have a very special story for you tonight and a very special guest that will take all her strength and courage to do this roll. Tonight we will be reading the story of 'Larxene."

Namine turned the page and stared to read. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom filled with love and happiness. Their lived a king and queen who threw a wonderful feast for their new baby girl."

Riku and Xion stepped out on stage and sat in two thrones. They held a small baby in their hands. People were gathered around table eating and chatting with each other.

"Now in the kingdom there was an old hag. Who hated the love and warmth that the kingdom experienced and lived in a tower in the wilderness? When she heard of this _fortunate_ event, she decides to pay them a visit."

Then from behind the curtain and old looking woman with grey hair limps out wearing a black cloak that covers her face. When she entered the music stops, the people hush, and the king stands to meet her.

"So I see you have come back mother, how are you?" The Riku spoke loud and commanding though still had the sound of compassion.

The old hag took off her hood revealing that she was the king's mother. "Don't you dare ever call me that." She spat.

He walked down a few steps to meet her. "And why not? You are my mother. Have you come to celebrate with us?"

The old hag threw out her hand and pointed it at the king. "I will one day destroy your world and everything you love." She then pointed to the queen and the baby. Xion brought the baby close to her cradling her close. "And that little pip squeaks of yours. Don't expect too much. You will see grief in your day. Just as I have seen mine."

Then as quick as she had come in, the old hag was gone. The king sighed a sigh of relief. Quickly realizing his wife would be scared her rushed to her side petting his little baby girl. "Don't worry my dear. She is gone. Ever since the death of my father, she has been like this. Please forgive her."

The queen laid her hand on his. "I know dear. She is just bitter and needs to see love again in her life."

The camera then panned back to Namine. "After that frightful event at the party the old hag went back to her tower in the forest. Climbing up the hidden stairs she entered into her secret room, where she had been practicing spells. She had finally found a potion that could make her look and feel young again. She could stay young forever."

The old hag climbed the rickety old wooden staircase that was inside the stone tower. It was lite by torches that led up to the upper room of the tower. She had a potion in her hand, smiling evilly. She held it high above her head. "Tonight will embark on a new journey for that wretched kingdom. Tonight for the first time, they will feel sorrow, just as much as I have felt it. Tonight their first born child will be mine!" she brought the drink low as she cupped it in her hands. She slowly brought it to her lips, letting it sit there for a few seconds, tasting its bitter goodness before flowing down into her mouth. She then tipped it high taking gulps finishing the last few drops. She let out hideous cackles as she felt her body began to change. Once white grey hair, red auburn brown began to form. The wrinkles disappearing to reveal soft white skin. She looked into the mirror and laughed. The old hag had transformed into a beautiful young lady.

"MY TIME HAS COME MY SON! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HATRED!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"The mother of the king snuck in late that night, while everyone was sleeping and took their precious baby girl. When they woke up, they searched all through the kingdom for her. Unfortunately, she was never found. Seventeen years had passed, the kingdom, never losing hope that they may find their daughter." Namine's voice was calm but sadden. "Now over those seventeen years the mother of the king grew to like her new daughter. She had named her Larxene. Over those years she had never once cut her hair, or let her leave the tower, in fear that they may recognize her and bring her to the rightful home."

"Oh Larxene dear, could you bring me my breakfast?" The once old hag Kairi called out.

"Yes, mother…" Larxene sneered. Still unhappy about the certain event that took place.

They had put her in a white simple peddlers dress, and an apron. Now she had to act goody two shoes. This was not her kind of role.

"Oh why thank you dear. Oh and don't forget. This morning I must go to the market and buy some food supplies so I will be out all day." Kairi spoke kindly but also demanding.

Larxene gritted her teeth. "Here you go _mother._"

Kairi took the plate and began to eat her food. "Please dear and eat with me."

Larxene hesitated but reluctantly sat down at the table grumbling eating her food.

"Now, don't act that way. You know I'll be back later that night." She comforted.

"That's not the reason I'm grumbling you stupid girl." Larxene mumbled that only she could understand.

Kairi had finished her food wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Alright dear, I leave this mess up to you. Please have the tower clean by the time I get back. Now remember." She put her hand up to her ear waiting for Larxene to finish her sentence.

"Ya, ya. No leaving the tower. I got it already now will you leave so we can get this stupid thing over with! I can't stand wearing this DRESS!"

"Temper, temper dear." Kairi sighed "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Can I kill you right now?" She spoke angrily.

"Enough with the jokes Larxene. Let down your long hair now. I must get to the market before all the good food is gone." Kairi stomped her out.

"Ugh fine!" She then grabbed all her hair in her arms and threw it out the window. "Just get the heck out of here already! Maybe that way I can get some quiet before Mr. annoying gets here."

Kairi just shook her head. "I'll see you later my dear." She then slid down her hair, finally resting on the ground walking to the market place.

"So later that day a handsome Prince from a kingdom nearby was exploring the woods." Namine continued. "After sometime he came to the tower and saw some hair waving in the breeze. Thinking that there may be a beautiful maiden that needed rescuing he ventured to the front of the tower."

The handsome prince Marluxia rode on his horse in front of the tower. He circled it for any signs of stairs but found none. He then looked up and called out to the maiden. "Excuse me! Dear maiden!"

Larxene heard noises coming from the outside and knew that it was not her mother. She quickly ran to the window shouting "I'm saved!" when she got to the window she saw the handsome prince and ran back inside.

The prince who was puzzled by her reaction called out again. "Please fair maiden! Please come and see this humble prince. My name is Marluxia!"

Larxene strode back to the window, placing her elbow on it and using it for a rest while she put her hand under her chin. "Where's the red headed dip wad that was supposed to rescue me?" she asked slightly annoyed that it was _him._

"Do not worry about that twit. For I am a much better prince and could not pass up the offer that he gave me. He knew that I was perfect for the job and so, I am your knew prince." He sang being melo dramatic.

Larxene clenched her fist. "The only reason he said that was because he would get a kick out of this. That red head is going to die when I'm done with this." She spoke through clenched teeth to herself.

"Oh Maiden!" he called out again. "What is your name?"

Larxene rolled her eyes yelling down to him "Larxene, you idoit. Let's just hurry up and get this over with, I have someone that I need to kill right now."

"Then how will I get up there to rescue you." He chimed.

"By using my hair to climb." She said monotone.

He then stretched out his arm and fell to one knee. "Then Larxene, Larxene. Let down your long hair." He sang.

Larxene threw out her hair hoping to hit him with it but she missed. "Shoot I was so close to."

Marluxia grabbed onto her hair and started to climb up, using the stone tower for a stepping tool as he climbed.

"Ouch! You big oaf! You're hurting me!" he was half way up when you could hear small tares. Then suddenly Larxene's wig ripped right at the head leaving only a few strands sticking straight out, looking like a mess. You could literally see the steam coming from her, she was so mad. She threw fist out the window where Marluxia was rubbing his butt from the fall. "I'm going to kill you Marluxia! Now we can't finish the stupid story! _I DID THIS FOR NOTHING!"_

She then jumped out the window at the terrified looking pink haired man and chased him off set and out the door to the outside. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL AXEL!" you could hear her trail off as they got further away.

Everyone just stood their stunned, not sure as to what to do now. Riku came our still in his king outfit. "Well there will be two less badies in our next game. That's a pity."

Namine walked up to him with the book still in her hand. "That's what we get for putting Larxene as a heroine."

**There you go! It's the end of the story. As you may be well aware, or maybe not. The way I started out Rapunzel was a little different. The real story is much more morbid you could say and I like how they did it for tangled. A whole lot better for kids to watch. If you're curious then go to Google and check it out. In the end the prince loses his eyes. Not a very good fairy tale if you ask me :/**

**Anyway rate and comment. Are you glad to have me back?**

**Larxene: get back here so I can kill both of you!**

**Axel: Marcy why did you have to find me!**

**Marluxia: If I'm going down, you're going down with me. AND DON'T CALL ME MARCY!**

**Larxene: quit talking and let me **_**KILL YOUUUUUUUUU!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another cute little nursery rhyeme :D**

Little miss Larxene

Sat on a tuffet

Sharpening her nails and knives.

Along came Axel

who sat down beside her

And Larxene chased that red head away**.**

**Larxene: I'm still going to kill you for that prank you pulled!**

**Axel: Its not my fault! *running away***

**Larxene: I don't care! *throwing knives at him* I got stuck with Marluxia! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan girls wish….**

One, two, three, four, five. Once I caught Vanitas alive!

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Then I let him go again.

Why did you let him go?

Because he bit my finger so.

Which finger did he bit?

This little finger on the right…

**Disclaimer: no real people were injured during this rhyme. Please disregard the biting. He is not a vampire…or zombie…**


End file.
